Black and Blood Soul
by The White Prince
Summary: Fang is a slave who has never know happiness.  Can a blond help him feel or will she destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. PLEASE REVIEW**

It was dark. No not dark...black. Black like my master's soul. Black like my soul.

My whole body felt it was on fire. I just wanted to die. End my fifteen years of pain and agony. My name is Fang , I'm fifteen and like I've stated before my life is nothing but pain, agony, suffering, abuse, and more pain. My mother abondoned me soon after I was born and my father abused me. Then he sold me into slavery at seven were my master bought me .

He abused me even more then my father. Sometimes I'd go for days with out food and water. I'd have to beg for it and take the beating that came with it. I remember the crack of the whip. Crack after crack. Pain and pain. Which is what led me here, my master's celler.

I was fading in and out but I heard master talking to somebody else and caught some words like: _city, price, sold. _

It wasn't hard to put to and two together. Master was going to sell me. I was roughly yanked to my feet by my hair.

"I'm going to miss you" Master said. His mouth twisted upward in to a warped smile. He let me go and I slumped to the floor.

"Get up" He shouted kicking me in the gut. I stood up ignoring the percing pain that ravanged my body. My body kept wanting to shut down, but forced my body to press on.

At the top of the stairs I moved to the side and let master go in front of me. I walked three steps behind him, my head bowed submissivly, like a good slave. He didn't bother tieing me up because we both knew I was to tired and malnutritioned to do anything like escape or run.

I stepped outside and for a briefs momment I felt the sun's heat on me before collapsing from exhaustion. I heard maaster utter a single word that described me perfectly "worthless"

AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA

"Come on Max" I beckoned. She followed me through the crowded streets. Her hood up. She's the princess and she's like a big deal. Thankfully she's not the least bit stuck up. Her dad and my dad are best friends since childhood so we were bounded to be at least acquintences, even though she's two years older then me, but coincidencidently we were both named Max (FYI she's a girl and I'm a boy). We first met each other when the King appointed Dad his right hand man or something. I was five and she was seven and as soon as we saw each other we were best friends. Joined at the hip.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things." She asked

"This was your idea" I countered.

She growled " I hate you" She said

"No you don't I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you" I said avoiding a cart.

"That is..." She started to say "So true" She said quietly. I smirked mentally.

"Why are we doing this again"

"We're shopping for your birthday present. Your turning sixteen in a week" I explained to her. I saw her bite her lower lip. She's very claustrophobic. Can't stand large crowds or semi large crowds.

I moved next to her and gave her a hug. We pulled away. I saw a large sign that read **Slave Trade.** I smiled. I ran into the open market.

Max shivered. Slavery was a touchy subject for her. She had a simple conversation with a slave, her dad found out, he still walks with a limp.

The slaves were unrully, dirty, and had no life in there eyes. Most of the slaves were young males.

"Please can we go now" Max begged. I nodded and began to turn around up felt Max gasp. She was looking at a slave with dark hair and dark eyes. He wore pair of baggy brown shorts and no shirt on. Multiple scars, bruises, and wounds decorated his pale skin.

I saw the way Max looked at him and for the milisecond there gazes meet Iknew they were ment for each other, even if they didn't know it and I'm always right. Most of the time. I think I know what to get Max for her sweet sixteen. And it will be very, very sweet.

**Well? Good? Bad? I can only know if you Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. **

**(F. Max)**

I watched as Max's mouth twitched upwards into a kind of evil warped smile. It chilled me to the bone. For years that smile I had gotten us into so much trouble. I was usally the one who exercised and agreed with his evil schemes and they usally work, but I hate when he acually smiles. He had an evil scheme developing in his mind and I knew I would be involved.

(**M. Max)**

I made sure Max caught my smile. It creeped her out. The slave was in a custome made pen complete with razor wire. I walked up closer to the slave. He looked so... broken. Not in the physical sense but it was like he radiated sadness and pain. He was hudled up in a corner not looking at anyone. Max walked up next to me and put her hand on the railing. I looked from the slave to her knuckles that were very white.

"Let's go" She said. Her face had a sense of longing on it as she turned away.

"Wait" I said. I looked at the man who was selling him. He was large, yellow teeth, two cold brown eyes, a whip at his waist, and looked mean and also looked like a creep. I glanced at Max. She walked up and stood next to me.

" How much" I asked the creep

He just seemed to realize we were there. "What"

"You heard me" I snapped

He laughed "A hundered or she can kiss me" Looking at Max. I could tell he wasn't kidding.

"Okay" I said handing him the money. A hundered is really, really, really cheap. I wonder why he sold his for so little. Plus I have alot off money so it kinda worked out.

Creep open the pen door and stepped inside and smoothly walked over to the slave. His back was to us and his body blocked our view of the slave.

"What are you doing" Max shouted in a whisper

"You'll see" I uttered before the man came back. He led the slave by a thick rope around his neck. He had a fresh angry purple bruise on his cheek. The slave had his head down. The man creep gave me and Max one more glance before handing me the rope. hHe guy turned and justed walked away with out looking back.

I looked at Max and smiled happily.

"Happy Birthday" I said giving the end of the rope to Max.

"No. Merry Christmas" She said handing the rope back to me.

"Happy Valentines Day"

"Happy Hanukkah"

"Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy New Year"

"Happy St. Patricks Day"

"Happy Black Friday"

"Happy Earth Day"

"Happy Arbor Day"

"Merry Kwanzaa"

"Crap I'm out of holidays" Max said gripping the rope hard. I mentally smiled. I looked up at the darkening clouds.

"Let's go Home" I said smiling

"Let's" She returned the smile.

BBB BBB BBB BBB BBB BBB BBB BBB BBB

**(Fang)**

Passing out sucks. When I woke up I was inside a pen. Like an animal. It was made out of razor wire that cut into my bare back deeply. I'm use to pain so it really didn't hurt. I just curled up in a corner and waited. And Waited. The sun was gone. Hidden behind dark clouds. I thought I heard voices and I dared look up. There were two people staring at me, a boy and a girl, I put my head down. They looked aroung my age. 14-16. I don't really know when I was born. Sad right.

The pair walked up to my pen and stared at my probably thinking Worthless, Pathetic, ect. I heared them talking to master but I didn't hear them. The pen's door creaked open and master stepped inside.

"Get up" He whispered and slapped me. I felt the bruise already begining to form. He tied a thick itchy rope around my neck. It was a little constricting. He lead me to the two people. I handed the rope to the boy and left.

"Happy Birthday" The boy said giving the end of the rope to the girl.

"No. Merry Christmas" She said handing the rope back to the boy.

"Happy Valentines Day"

"Happy Hanukkah"

"Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy New Year"

"Happy St. Patricks Day"

"Happy Black Friday"

"Happy Earth Day"

"Happy Arbor Day"

"Merry Kwanzaa"

"Crap I'm out of holidays" the girl shouted I flinched a little and hoped the new master's didn't notice. They didn't.

"Let's go Home" The boy said.

"Let's" The girl said returned the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. PLEASE REVIEW**

**(F. MAX)**

We ran home for two reasons. One because the sky was dark and two because Max hates to get wet. I really don't know why, I guess it's just a weird thing with him. We've done a lot of weird stuff but today was definatly strange. Max just walks up to a slave's owner and buys me a slave. I suppose that is what that creepy smile was about but I'm not really sure.

We reathed the palace just as the rain came down. Hard. Thankfully we were at the front door. I inserted my skeleton key into the lock and twisted. The lock clicked open. Then me and Max turned and stared at the slave.

"Welcome home" We said in unision as the wide doors opened up. The slaves head stayed bowed.

"Look up" I said. He slowly raised his head

**(FANG)**

Head bowed, three steps away. I kept repeating it in my head over and over again. It was hard to do because my new masters ran. I asumed it was because of the darkening sky. My mind kept thing about my new masters. Were they going to punish me? I'm sure they would. I felt a heavy rain drop on my shoulder. Then another. I really hoped they don't leave me outside. I heard a lock creak open.

"Welcome home" They said in unision. I didn't look up.

"Look up" said the girl. I obeyed and slowly raised my head. My eyes widened so much they may have fallen out. Inside there was a grand staircase. I mean GRAND. A large chandlier dripping with crystals hung in the middle of a very high ceiling. I quickly took in as much as I could before bowing my head in submission once more.

The girl sighed as we entered the... palace.

"Oh my God" The boy said.

"What" The girl asked

"We didn't introduce ourselves"

I heared both of them smack their forheads making me flinch. They didn't notice again. Thank God

"I'm Max" the boy said

I'm Max also" The girl said.

Were they trying to confuse me, so later they could hurt me. I didn't see how they could but still.

"So what's your name" The girl Max asked. "Do you remember it"

I was taken back. NO one ever asked what my name was and it kinda hit a nerve. My father and master called me worthless, waste of space, and things like that, but I always remembered my real name. I took a deep breath.

"Fang" I sai quietly.

"What" The male Max asked.

"Fang" I said a little louder.

"Huh" The female Max asked. I was really annoyed.

"Fang" I said louder.

"Gotcha" The two said in unision. Then I heard voices. They got louder and louder until they could finally see us.

**(M. MAX)**

The voicces got louder and lounder untill I could understand them. There were three voices. Max's dad (The King), my dad, and Sam. They came into view and me and Max instinctivly moved close to each other. We wouldn't normally do this but we do when Sam is there. Sam is a self centered, egotictical, racist, sexist, abusive, annoying bastard.

"Max" The King said

"Max" My dad said

"Where you two" Dad asked. All three of them narrowed there eyes at us. We smiled innocently.

"We were.. umm" I started

"Shopping for my birthday present" Max continued

"And we bought" We turned and looked the slave who's head was bowed in submission still.

A wide grin spread across the dad's faces.

"I'm so proud that you to are taking responsibility for the good of the family." The King said. Max and I tried not to burst out laughing. "We can never had have to much workers."

"I'll take the newest worker to the others" Dad said. I glanced towards Max as she handed the rope to Dad. He and King continued there walk. I watched as Max's love leave without a glance backwards. I sighrd as we were left with Sam. Kill us now.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME. ARGH! I HATE PUTTING THESE ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW.**

**(FANG)**

The new masters were... strange. They seemed nice but I wasn't fooled. My old master had friends and told me that they were my masters and they were nice the first time. The next time they were as evil, sadistic, and cruel as master. I suddered. They two men led me down various hallways and up and down stairs. They were painted in reds and golds, priceless artwork hung causually on the walls. The two men walked pulling me along roughly, until they found two other men. I lifted my head a little. The two men looked like guards. Behind them was a dingy wooden door. They noticed my "escorts" and bowed at the waist.

"Your Majesty" One muttered. I felt myself pale. Oh. My. God. The boy, the girl, they were royals. The other man handed my itchy sufficating rope to one of the guards. The men turned and left. I didn't looked at them but I just felt those two guards smile sadisticly at me. I gulped

One of them jerked the rope. Hard. I fell forward and landed on my face.

"Get up" One of them shouted at me. He kicked me in the chest. I gasped for oxygen. They laughed and one of them unlock and opened the heavy wooden door. I slowly stood up and one of the guards untied the rope arounded my neck. I felt more oxygen flow into my lungs. Then they both grabbed me and walked me threw the door. I wasn't lite very well but I could make out the first few steps of a staircase. They pair shoved me down the steps.

I fell down the stairs for a while. Damn. There were so many stairs. I landed hard on my side. I was in pain but nothing I'm not use to. I slowly and carfully stood up. A single bulb luminated the area around me. I felt around my body. There were no broken bones, but I had plently of new bruises that decorated my body. I sighed. Those were going to hurt for a while and I'll definatly be sore in the morning.

"You okay" A voice asked. I didn't look at him and bowed my head. Another voice chuckled.

"Relax were all slaves here" The other voice said. I looked up. There were four other people. A tall, pale, strawberry blond haired boy. There was another boy with sparkling blue eyes and blond hair. He looked about eight and the other boy looked around my age. Like me they didn't have shirts and had dirty shorts on.

There were two girls as well. One looked about eleven with dark brown eyes and mocha colored skin. The other girl had blue eyes and blond curls that made her look angelic. He was probably the sister of the eight year old.

"I'm fine" I said softly not very comfortable around them.

"Well welcome to hell" The youger boy said. Story of my life.

"I'm Nudge." the girl started to say "That's Iggy(Strawberry blond) Gazzy(Blond), and Angel(Self explanitory). What's your name. I bet it sounds cool. How did you get here." She chattered befor Iggy clasped his had over her mouth. Thank God.

"My name is Fang" I awnsered

"How did you getr here. Usally there's a rush of slaves during the winter but its spring. I love spring its so-"Nudge chattered befor once again Iggy covered her mouth.

"Two people bought me." I said

"Who" Gazzy asked.

"Max and Max" I said unsurly

There eyes expanded. "You were bought by the princess" Nudge shouted.

I paled again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. IF DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS. JUST KIDDING FYI**

**(F. MAX)**

I glared at Sam so intensely that if I could shoot lasers from my eyes then he would be sliced in to small fleshy chunks. I'd laugh until my sides explode. See Max and I hate Sam for a lot of reasons. The main reason is he criticized us. Normally we ignore insults directed at us but me or Max don't. In other words insult me Max gets mad. Insult Max I get mad. Simple right. I glared at Sam longer and felt Max's comforting heat next to me.

When I first met Sam. I just disliked him. He was apparently some Nobel son and that I should get to know him. Ugh. He kept bragging about is "accomplishments" which were very very very small, but he just loved to hear himself talk. I don't remember what they were because Max and I kept rolling our eyes at him and snickering behind his back. When dinner come around is when it really went downhill. I sat down and like every day Max sat down next to me. At first Mom and Dad were upset when it first happened because Max wasn't "of royal blood" or something but realized that two off the things we shared were stubbornness and fearlessness. They eventually warmed up to it.

When Sam noticed Max sitting next to me he immediately started yelling at him saying he wasn't worth to sit next to me and said Max was worthless. Then I realized he thought Max was my slave! I shouted that Max was my best friend and that you not worthy to be even near me. He glared at me, looked around, and whispered just so Max and I could hear: Shut up and go make me a sandwich.

We stared open mouthed at him. He just stood there with a smirk on his face. Max and I glanced at each other and, in perfect unison, punched him in the jaw. He sputtered and bleed. He ran out screaming like a 5 year old girl. Max and I burst out laughing and gave each other high fives. Since then we stick extra close together when Sam's around.

I snapped out of my memories when Max shook me a bit.

"Let's go" he muttered. I could tell me wanted to hit him so hard he would be on life support. I agreed with him fully. I shot Sam one last glare and left behind Max. We turned a corner and ran all the way to my room.

I don't like it very much. It's all puffy and girly. The only good part is that it has a terrific view of the market, but not today because it was raining. I stared at the market where Max bought Fang. It's still a mystery why he did. I remembered Fang's olive toned skin, his pitch black eyes, and his six pack. I shook the thoughts away.

"So now what" I asked. max looked at me for a moment and then hit me with a nearby pillow. I laughed and grabbed another pillow and wacked him in the face with it. He laughed and I laughed as we began an epic pillow fight. Feathers flew everywhere and stuck to us.

After we were covered in feathers from the pillow fight we dangled our heads over the bed thinking of what else to do.  
"Idea" Max announced bolting up.

"What" I asked

"Let's go find Fang" He said smiling.

"You know for the entire time I've live here I have no clue where the slaves are" I said blushing.

"Join the club" Max said opening the door. We walked out of the room.

"So how are we going to find him" I asked.

"Well I guessing some place guarded so they don't escape. Theres poor light so they don't know there surroundings very well. amd screams will probably be heared." Max said in Hannibal Lector style way.

"When I find that DVD I'm going to burn it" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah cause it's usally you I see in my nightmare killing people. Of course those people are usally Sam" He said.

"Thank you. I'm toughed" I said. Then I heard two people muttering to each other.

Uh oh.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. REVIEW!**

**(Fang)**

"The p-princess" I said in a whisper. A million things were swimming around in my head. _Was I respectful enough, would she get some one to beat me, and who are Max and Max?_

"W-what's she like" I asked scared. In the dim light I saw them shrug.

"We really don't know. I mean she and her friend never beat us or anything. We barley know anything about them." Nudge said. We stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well lets get you settled in hell" Iggy said. I nodded slowly, my mind still on Max I mean the Princess. Iggy turned around and we followed behing him. I heared Iggy's pale fingers brushing the wall as we walked.

"Iggy was once beatened so badly he's permanently blind" Angel said. Oh. We turned a corner to another poorly luminated room. We passed other slaves that were huddled under thin blankets. They cringed away from us. They were broken. We all were broken, some more then others though. We laid down on an unoccupided wall. In silence. Soon I heared the soft breathing of Angel.

"How long have you been in slaverly" Iggy asked after more uncomfortable silence. I sighed

"A long time." I answered. "You"

"I was born into it" Iggy said "Even though I was born into it the beatings are still no less painful"

"Angel and I were sold into slavery by our mom after our dad walked out on us. She never cared about us anyways." Gazzy muttered pain and sorrow was dripping on every word.

"I was kicked out at ten, live on the streets for a year, and sold myself into slavery. I still wonder if it was the best choice." Mudge said. With each explanation my heart twisted more and more.

I opened my mouth to say some thing but was interuped by the door swinging opened violently. I heared a single pair of foot steps walk slowly down the stairs. It definatly built tension. The steps reached the last step and walk towards the corner. I heared Gazzy mutter a quick "uh oh" before a figure appeared. Everyone bowed, head to the floor, to the figure. Execpt me. Naturally the figure noticed me and walked towards me. I bowed my head in submission. He stopped infront of me.

"Look at me" He commanded and I obeyed. I looked up. It was a chestnut haired guy in fine clothes. I took this in the second before his fist connected with my cheek. My head jerked sharply to the right.

"I know you. Your that slave that came in with those two freaks." He said. Then he delivered a sharp kick to the chest. Then another to my side. A loud crack was heard as I stumped to the floor.

"Please leave him alone sir" piped Gazzy still in a bowing p. Chestnut turned and looked at Gazzy. He them kicked him in the side making him roll on his back. Then he stomped on his stomach. Blood burst threw his mouth like a gyser. I gritted my teeth and tried to sit up buy pain in my chest hurt to much.

Iggy stood up and threw a puch at him. Chestnut dodged it. If he didn't dodge it would have hit him in the nose. Instead Chestnut hit him in the eye. Then in the gut. He made a gurgling sound as he slumped to the floor.

He laughed "You are all so worthless" He said but I could tell he ment those words for me. Then the door opened and I heard thumping noises as two people tumbled down the stares with a chours of "OWs" They landed at the foot of the stairs. I gulped because I reconized the voices. Max and Max

**(M. Max)**

I heard Sam talking to the guard. Talking wasn't the right word, more like yelling commands at him to let him go down. After being yelled at for a while he gave in and unlocked the door. He closed it again. I heared the key turn in the lock.

"Okay what's the plan" Max said turning to me.

"As I see it we have two options. One involves tight costumes, over the top high tech gadgets, a musclar guy, split second timing and an ostrich egg." I said.

"No" she said

"Pleaseeeee" I begged.

"No" she said again.

"Fine. The second option is simple: You run up to him, kick him in the balls and take his keys" I said

"Why wasn't that option one" Max asked confused

Cause I really didn't want to do it" I answered. Max smiled at me and ran up to the guard. He opened his mouth but Max kicked him in the balls and took the keys from his belt.

I walked up to her. she put the key in the lock and turned it. The wooden door swung open to reveal steps. I took a step forward but Max didn't. Her foot was in front of mine so I tripped and brought her down with me.

"Ow" We choursed as we fell down the stairs. We landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's my foot" Max asked

"In place of my lung" I muttered.

"Sorry" she said moving her foot so I could breath again. The room was bathed in dim light. We walked to a corner and gasped. All the slaves were bowing to Sam. A young boy about eight or nine had blood around his mouth. A straawberry blond haired boy was slumped on the floor with a black eye and Fang was laying on the floor in obvious pain.

"Let me explain" Sam started but didn't finish because Max and I walked right up to him and punched/kicked him in two diffrent places. I punched him in the chest and Max kicked him in the balls.

He screamed his signature girl scream and ran up the stairs. We raced over to the others. The strawberry guy stood up aparently fine. I looked at Fang's chest.

"Your rib maybe cracked a bit but it will heal quickly" I said.

Max looked at the other boy. "He seems fine. Just some blood" Max said. I heared a girl move. She looked about six and had the same blue eyes and blond hair and the boy. She say her brother and a tear fell from her eye. A girl with mocha colored skin but an arm around her.

"Is he okay" The youg girl asked worried.

"I'm fine" He said standing up and walked to his sister. There was a uncomfortable silence. Those seem to be happing way to often,

"So um who are you" Strawberry asked.

"I'm Max" I said

"I'm also Max" Max said

They paled until they were almost transparent.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
